Gone,again!
by Janto.Girl
Summary: Tosh & Owen are dead,Jacks gone,Gwen's pregnant, something strange is happening to Ianto and the Doctor & his new sompanion are there to help. MPREG J/I I/OC G/R
1. YOU WHAT!

**A/N This is my first Torchwood Story. Hope you like it. Any reviews would be ace :D ty xox**

**Gone, again!**

He'd done it again, believed in something that was too good to be true. But this time it wasn't like when he was 9, finding out that Santa Clause doesn't exist on Christmas day wasn't one of his favourite memories. Or when he was 15, and he found out that there was no such thing as a happy family when his Mam had an affair with her salsa teacher. No this was nothing like one of those times, this was far worse. Knowing that it was your Mam and Tad putting your presents under the tree at Christmas just meant that he could ask for more and search around the house to find them before the day, having your Mam and sisters move away leaving you, your two brothers and your tad just meant that the boys got to have a 'bachelor pad' as his Tad used to put it. But this, having you're lover secretly run away, not the first or second time but for the third time! This was Ianto's worst experience ever.

Ianto knew that sometimes the Doctor would need Jack for things that are bigger and more important that their relationship, but now? Ianto had rang the Doctor on his intergalactic mobile, of course being the Doctor he had had to call back 20 minutes later to ask if Jack was with him, but the answer that the Doctor gave him broke his heart just that little bit more. It seemed that Jack wasn't with him. The Doctor had explained that it was only him and Shannen (his new companion) in the TARDIS, running away from some new alien race called the Tarkind. So Ianto left them to it, and set about looking for his lost lover.

After two weeks Ianto got a message from Jack on his mobile, he had no idea how he had missed Jacks call but, he had and now the only promising chance Ianto had to know why Jack left was this message. The only problem was, he didn't know if he could listen to this alone.

"Gwen, can you come up her a second please?"

Less that a minute later Gwen had rushed up the stairs and was breathing heavily in the door of the board room. Since Owen and Tosh... Ianto and Gwen had become much closer and had learnt to support each other. Now they were like brother and sister.

"Ianto," Deep breath "what's up?"

He could barley speak, but he had to do this, Torchwood needed all his concentration at the moment.

"J Jack left me a message. I d don't think I can listen to it on my own, w will..."

"Course I will pet" Gwen interrupted, but it didn't matter.

Ianto pressed the button on his mobile and Jacks voice was blared across the boardroom.

"Ianto, oh god what do I say? Ok lets go for I'm sorry, sorry for leaving you, sorry for not telling you I was going and sorry that I left it two weeks before I called you. Listen, I'm sorry, wow I'm saying that a lot but seriously I am yanno, sorry. I'm not coming back right now Yan and I need you to look after Torchwood for me, and Gwen too. Yan I love you, so much, too much..." Jacks voice got low, and then rose again. "Our CP, Ianto that was the best day of my life, I just, I can't stay at Torchwood right now after everything. I want you to take my place for now, Gwen should stay second in Command and the rest is up to you. One more thing Yan, please, please don't give up on me. I love you so much. Always."

So Ianto did what Jack had told him, he had taken over Jacks job, hires two new medics, an archivist who he had trained and 4 field agents. Now that there were nine of them each one had some more time to themselves.

A month after Jack left odd things started happening to Ianto. Sickness at most times of the day, the smell of Coffee making him run to the bathroom and the urge to eat coconut with jam was overwhelming. Logan (one of Ianto's new medics) took some blood samples and finally came up with a stunning answer that caught Ianto off guard.

"Rite these blood tests will just take 20 minutes."

"Thank Logan. Sorry that I just sprang on you like this. It's just... well sorry"

"Boss, you say sorry too much, it's really no problem, it's nice to work on a living person instead of the frequent dead alien or corpse!"

Ianto didn't reply, this conversation was going the wrong way, he had heard Jack and Owen have the exact same conversation (minus the word sorry and add a few bad words here and there). He didn't need reminding that one of his best friends and his husband had left him. 10 minutes later, Logan's face was as if he had seen a ghost. Then again in this medical bay, there's nothing saying that he hadn't.

"Logan? What is it? I'm not dying or something am I?" Ianto got no reply. "LOGAN!" Ianto screamed this time.

"I-Ian-t-to," Logan stuttered "You-You-..." His words were stuck in his throat.

"Just spit it out Logan, please." Once the words were out of his mouth, Ianto knew he sounded needy.

"Ianto, you are, pregnant."

And at that moment Ianto Jones fainted.

**4 months later (Ianto is 6 months pregnant now).**

The sound of the TARDIS echoed through the house. Ianto stood in the middle of his rather large living room. His ever-growing stomach, obvious under the red Wales rugby hoody he was wearing. Since Ianto had found out that he was pregnant the Doctor had been like a mother to him. Even Ianto found it hard to believe that the Doctor came back every month to see him and take him for a check up in a future hospital. Now with only three months to go until the babies were born, the Doctor had offered to take Ianto to the 50th century, help him find a house that was close to his hospital and come and pick him up after the kids were born. When the doors of the TARDIS opened, all Ianto saw was the shining brown hair, huge brow eyes and pure white smile when Shannen jumped out shouting like a lunatic.

"Oh-MY-GOD! Ianto your stomach is huge." She shouted hugging him tightly

"Thanks Shann love you too" Ianto laughed and hugged her back.

"So, how's the Doctor treating you then?"

No sooner was the question asked, did the man in question walk from within the blue police box. Before Shannen got to answer Ianto's question the Doctors voice had answered.

"Oi you, don't be so cheeky! Or I might not let you into my TARDIS!"

The Doctor hugged Ianto as hard as he could, while the 'bump' was in-between them. The Doctor bent down onto his knees and rubbed a circle round Ianto's button. Before you could say 'baby' the Doctor was on his feet again and was almost dragging Ianto and Shannen back into the TARDIS.

**In the TARDIS.**

As the Doctor and Shannen moved round to the console of the TARDIS, Ianto was trying his hardest to get up the small ramp that connected the centre circle of the TARDIS to the door. After almost falling over, Ianto decided that he should take a rest and sit on the floor, the only problem was that he couldn't actually reach the floor! Shannen saw what he was trying to do and walked over, took his arm and guided him to the small worn out pair of seats at the side of the TARDIS control.

"Need to take a rest old man?" Shannen said while grinning madly.

Snorting Ianto rubbed his tummy lovingly. "Hey you try being six months pregnant, with triplets!"

The Doctor practically screamed, and turned frantically, pointing one of his fingers at Shannen.

"Shannen, don't you dare! Your mum and dad would make me regenerate! And You!" He pointed his finger at Ianto. "Don't go putting ideas into her head will you? Just because you got pregnant doesn't mean she will, she could catch something. Actually knowing Jack you could have caught something."

Ianto's face, which at the start of the conversation had been a cheerful smile, had now changed and was a deep frown. He looked down at his stomach, letting a single tear role down his face Ianto turned and started reading the Top of the pops magazine that was on the other small chair. Giving the Doctor one of her most evil looks, Shannen turned and started talking to Ianto about how much of an idiot the Doctor was.

"Ianto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring Jack up. And I sure as hell didn't mean for my words to come out like that. Please Ianto, I want too look out for you and the kids. I'm sorry okay? Please just forget I said anything. Ianto?"

Ianto gave a small nod and the Doctor went back to controlling the TARDIS's journey to the 50th century. Except for the odd laugh and giggle from Shannen and Ianto, the rest of the trip was quiet and the Doctor sat out of the conversation and just watched, as Ianto rubbed his tummy. They arrived at the 50th century hospital half an hour before Ianto had to go in for his scan. The Doctor had promised to take Shannen and search for somewhere for Ianto to live for the next three months.

**3 weeks later.**

After a week the Doctor and Shannen had found a nice apartment complex for Ianto to stay in, which was near the hospital, until it was time for Ianto to have the kids. After two weeks Ianto and Shannen had managed to find one of the flats that was furnished and was on the 3rd floor, which meant that the lift could transport Ianto to his flat. And now three weeks later, the Doctor and Shannen had gone on search of someone named 'The pharaoh', but had promised to be back in time to pick Ianto up.

Ianto was sitting in the living room listening to his I-pod touch when the doorbell rang. Not knowing who was there Ianto debated whether to answer or not, he knew that no-one except the Doctor and Shannen knew where he was living. And only Gwen, Rhys and baby Llinos knew where he was but he knew that Gwen would tell no one, Rhys would protect their daughter and even Ianto like he was family.

Reluctantly, Ianto waddled, (he had tried his hardest not to waddle, but it hadn't worked so he gave up trying,) to the door.

"Hello?" Ianto opened the door and looked right into beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi, my names Kieran and this is my ex, John. " Kieran held his hand out to Ianto while John just looked at Ianto and smiled.

After everything John had done, what he let Gray do, all he could do was smile at Ianto! It was ridiculous. Nevertheless Ianto shook Kieran's had and smiled (a fake smile) back at John.

"Hi I'm Ianto; it's nice to meet you, I haven't got to meet anyone else who lives here."

"No neither have I that why I wanted to come down and meet you!" Kieran said. While John stayed quiet.

"Well I just put some coffee on if you want to come in?"

"Yeah I'd like that" Kieran smiled broadly. While John still hadn't said anything.

Kieran entered the flat and took a seat on Ianto's black leather sofa after being invited to sit. John hadn't entered the flat yet, an action which had gone unnoticed by Kieran but not by Ianto. Kieran excused himself to the bathroom, while Ianto found it the right moment to go and talk to John.

"Don't you want to come in?" Ianto said, not even trying to sound nice.

"Eye-Candy, don't pretend like this isn't freaking you out. I mean, your standing here like, what, seven months pregnant?" at Ianto's small nod John continued speaking. "I assume it is Jacks baby?" Ianto nodded again. "And he left before you could tell him right, typical, you think he would have learnt that doing that doesn't work, from when he first did it. I'm sorry Eye-Candy, about everything but I'm not the same person anymore. And I know that you have probably heard that a million times but I'm not. Imagine that two of Jacks old ex's, both pregnant in the 50th century." John finished, looking straight into Ianto's eyes.

"You're pregnant? Oh duw, the baby, it's not Jacks is it?"

John laughed "No Eye-Candy, no need to worry on that front. It's not Jacks. And in a few hours it won't be mine either. Don't look so shocked Ianto; I'm not the daddy type of guy. Seriously though look after yourself, the kid, Kieran." John smiled at Ianto's look "Hey its okay he's hot but he's not my type, doesn't like adventures. We were over a while ago any how. Good bye Eye- Candy." John turned to leave the doorway, but swiftly turned back. "And Ianto, don't take him back. Seriously, this isn't about me wanting him or trying to torture him or anything like that. Please for your kid's sake DO NOT TAKE HIM BACK." and with that John left.

Ianto stood staring at the spot where John had been standing less that a minute ago. What had he meant? Taking Jack back wouldn't be a bad thing would it. How could it be? He was the father of Ianto's kids. Then again he had left, gone again... vanished. Ianto's thoughts were interrupted by Kieran's voice in the background.

"He's gone then?" Ianto turned around in time to see Kieran pointing at the spot that he had been staring at.

"Do mae o wedi fynd." Kieran just stared at Ianto. Realising what he had just said Ianto looked up, embarrassed.

"Sorry, yeah, John he's gone."

Later, after 5 cups of coffee for Kieran and 3 glasses of apple juice for Ianto, they were both enjoying themselves talking about why they were there and how long they were both staying. Kieran had explained that John had told him that he was pregnant but hadn't wanted his opinion on the pregnancy. Kieran had told John that they needed to go the Hospital to get rid of it, John had argued and told Kieran that he didn't want him to come, that he was with someone else and didn't want Kieran to be there. Ianto had just sat there listening to Kieran's story, thinking about Jack, his baby's and even how typical John had been. Ianto was too busy in his thoughts that he hadn't realised Kieran had asked him a question. Until Kieran waved his hand in front of Ianto's face. Kieran asked again and Ianto debated whether he should tell the truth or lie. He chose the truth, leaving out some of the details obviously.

"Well I'm not exactly from here, thing is, where I am from...well men don't get pregnant." To Ianto's surprise, Kieran didn't look at all shocked by that. So he carried on with the story. "Well, because I was pregnant a friend of mine brought me here. He's gunna pick me up once the kids are born so that I can go back home. But for now, I'm here until the sprogs decide they want to come out!"

Ianto rubbed his hand over his swollen tummy, causing his wedding band to shine in the sunlight. Kieran saw it and his face fell from the smile that it had been a second ago. Ianto saw this and remembered that he was still wearing the wedding band Jack had given him. Ianto didn't know why but he started to explain to Kieran what had happened between him and Jack.

"He left." Ianto stated simply. Kieran just looked at him, willing him to continue with the story.

"He just went; I didn't know that he was gone until I went up to his office to give him his coffee. At the time I didn't know I was pregnant. It... It was hard. I didn't know what was going on or why. Thing is, I didn't know that men could get pregnant and I didn't know what I was supposed to do. So I called my friend, he brought me here and now I just have to wait until the baby's come and then I can get back home to my house, even if it's only me and the kids there."

Kieran didn't say anything for at least three minutes, just sat there next to Ianto on the sofa. Then moving forward he hugged Ianto then leant in and kissed him. Ianto was stunned but kissed Kieran back. Maybe John was right. Maybe he did need to move on and hey when in Rome.

**3 Months and 6 days later.**

Ianto and Kieran lay in the large double bed that sat in the middle of Ianto's bedroom. Kieran's arm was wrapped as tightly as it could be with the baby bump still present, around Ianto's waist, while Ianto's head was pressed to Kieran's chest. The muffled sound that came from Ianto's mouth woke Kieran from his light sleep.

"What is it Yan?"

"Baby'scomingwatersbrokenHELPME!" Ianto's sentence came out of his mouth in a rush and as if it were one word.

Kieran jumped out of the bed as soon as Ianto had said the word 'coming'. He reached into the small cupboard, where Ianto's 'bump bag' as it had been named, was kept. Kieran speed walked over to Ianto's side of the bed and helped him up and to the living area. He grabbed the bump bag and held Ianto by the waist, guiding him to the door of the flat. Kieran and Ianto walked out of the flat, Kieran locking it behind them carried on guiding Ianto towards the lift. As they reached the main entrance of the block of flats Ianto saw that there was a taxi at the front door.

They both got into the bright red taxi, Ianto breathing heavily and Kieran guiding the taxi to the hospital. As they reached the front door of the hospital, Ianto saw the familiar sight of the big blue police. Ianto's face lit up and Kieran looked slightly jealous. Ianto and Kieran got out of the taxi and while Kieran was paying the driver the Doctor and Shannen had come over and were making sure that Ianto didn't fall over.

The Doctor guided Ianto to the main desk of the Hospital and asked for Ianto's delivery nurse. The Doctor, Shannen and Kieran walked with Ianto to his delivery room. When they arrived at the door, the light blue uniformed, nurse informed them that only one person could go in with Ianto. Ianto chose Kieran, not only because they were together but also because Kieran had been through this before.

As they entered the room, Ianto got his gown on and got onto the delivery bed at the centre of the room Kieran stood by his side, holding his hand, brushing stray hairs out of his face and whispering comforting words into Ianto's ear.

The nurse explained that she would have to give Ianto a quick c-section to ensure that the triplets all got out safely and alive. She got the tools that she would need, injected Ianto with a numbing needle and told Kieran to keep Ianto breathing steadily.

"Rite, Ianto, after 3 I'm going to open you up and try and get one of the babies out okay?"

All Ianto could do was nod. As he felt some pain from where the needle hadn't numbed his tummy enough, Ianto knew that now, this was really happening. And when a loud scream was heard from the bottom of the bed, both Ianto and Kieran knew that soon they would have to leave each other.

"Ianto you have a baby girl, she is healthy and fine. But right now we need to concentrate on the other two so just keep breathing calmly."

The nurse spoke quickly to make sure that the other two babies, who were still inside Ianto, got out healthily. Another quieter, but still piercing scream sounded form the bottom of the bed. Ianto's head lifted up, he knew that he had just delivered another one of the triplets had been delivered.

"Ianto, you have a beautiful baby boy. He too is healthy. Now lets get you're last little 'un out."

Ianto didn't think he could breathe any more. If it weren't for Kieran, who was still whispering soothing words to him, Ianto didn't think that he could have carried on. But he had to. He knew he had to, for his babies.

The smallest scream came from the end of the bed, where Ianto's nurse was passing the little baby to another nurse who took him/her out of the room. Ianto didn't understand what was going on and started to panic.

"Ianto listen to me, I've just closed up your stomach and with our technology it should heal in a week or two."

"I don't care, where did they take the last baby?" Ianto asked frantically looking at the door where the nurse had gone out of.

"Listen Ianto, you are exhausted. I'm going to sedate you, then when you wake up; I will explain everything to you about what is happening. But for now just please rest."

**2 Hours Later**

After two hours, Ianto awoke to find Kieran still there. Sitting exactly where Ianto remembered him to be standing earlier. Kieran gave Ianto a weak smile and kissed the top of his head lightly. Ianto still didn't know what was going on, but all he wanted to know was how his kids where.

"Kie, where are the kids? Are they okay? What happened?" Ianto didn't stop talking until he heard his nurses vice.

"Ianto, you have to listen to me. Your first two babies were fully healthy and fine. You have a baby girl and two baby boys. The thing is, your youngest son had a cleft lip and will heed surgery.

This surgery only takes 4 hours with our developed technology. A small scar will be left after surgery but your son will be fine. Without this surgery your son would have to live with..."

The nurse didn't get to finish what she was saying as Ianto had interrupted her.

"When, when would he be able to have this surgery?"

"Well with your consent the surgery can be started at nine am, tomorrow morning."

"Yes, yes you can have my consent. Do it, can I see my kids?"

"Course you can. They are all inside one room, but your youngest is on a life support machine. Don't be alarmed, it's just because at the moment he isn't strong enough to breath on his own yet and as his lip hasn't been reconstructed getting breath would be harder for him."

"Ok, I just want to see my babies."

Ianto and Kieran were guided to the small nursery where two small cribs and one incubator were set out. Each was labelled 'baby girl Jones', 'baby boy Jones 1' and 'baby boy Jones 2'. The nurse explained that only one person could go in at a time, Ianto had obviously taken that place. He put on the robe that Kieran handed him and walked into the nursery. He walked over to his little girl and sat down on a chair by her. Having already been told that he could pick up his kids he stood back up and lifted the tiny baby from the crib. Supporting her head and holding her lower back, Ianto sat back down and cradled his daughter in his arms.

"Hey baby. I'm your Tad. You are the oldest you know, it will be your job to look after your little brothers and annoy them to hell. Listen, I know right now that nothing seems to be going right, but it will get better. I promise you that I will sort it. We need to get you a name don't we baby. Rite well, I think you should have a welsh name, one that can be shortened but means something. Well I like Teleri, Cadwyn, Isolde and Ebrill. But I know that when you grow up you'll probably want a nick-name wont you? Teleri could be shortened to Tel and Cadwyn could be shortened to Caddy and they are both quite nice. How do you like Cadwyn? Cadwyn Toshiko Grace Jones. That's your name now baby."

Ianto laid Cadwyn down in her crib and changed the name on the white board to Cadwyn Toshiko Grace Jones. Next he walked over to the second crib where a baby boy lay in a blue baby suite; Ianto moved his chair from Cadwyn's crib to this crib. He lifted the little boy in the same way he had with Cadwyn. Ianto sat back down on the chair and started talking again to this baby.

"Hi baby. I don't know if you heard me talking to your sister over there but I'm your Tad. Now you mate, you are the middle child. As you grow up you will probably find out that being the middle kid isn't easy. But it doesn't matter because no matter what obstacles lay in our way, we will get through it, like a family. And as for your name, Tad has already decided what it will be. Kai Owen Jones. The key keeper, my little keeper of the keys. And Owen, well that was your uncles name. Oh he was brilliant. He was the best medic at the whole of Torchwood. Now you go to sleep cariad Tad will be back in the morning to see you."

Ianto laid Kai down in his crib and changed the name on the white board, like he had done with Cadwyn. He pulled the chair over to the small incubator where his youngest son lay asleep. Ianto saw the state of his lip, and at that moment he knew that he had made the right decision to agree to the surgery. Although his youngest baby's lip didn't look to bad, Ianto knew that living with something like this would cause his son torture everyday of his life. So Ianto had agreed to the surgery so that his baby boy could have a better life than what he had. Ianto had learnt at a young age that being different meant that you were the centre of people's attention, and that attention was mostly, if not always bad.

Ianto stopped thinking about it and lifted his youngest in the same way he had with the other two, being careful not to pull out any of the wires that were attached to him. Once again he started talking to the small baby that was cradled in his arms.

"Hello my baby boy. I'm your Tad. You are the youngest out of the three of you, and as you get older you'll realise that there are pros and cons to being the youngest child. Now listen little man, you are very special and tomorrow you will have to go for some surgery. But don't worry, Tad wont let anything happen to you I promise. Now then, you are the last one without a name aren't you? I hadn't thought of your name little man. Then again I had thought you were a girl. Rite let Tad think; well I like the name Corinthian. Okay how about Corinthian Ioan Jones. No, I think your missing something. Eoghan. I know that your older brother is named Owen, after your uncle Owen but you can be named that too cant you. And your Eoghan is spelt differently to your brothers Owen isn't it. Rite Tad needs to sleep and you need all the rest you can get cariad bach, so I will leave you and come back in the morning before you go into surgery."

Ianto placed Corinthian in his incubator and changed the name on his white board like he had with the other two children. Then, taking one last look at each of his babies, Ianto wiped his face with his sleeve and walked out of the small nursery. As he closed the door behind him, Ianto turned to face Kieran and the nurse who had brought them to the nursery. Kieran put his arm around Ianto's waist and they were both led back to the room Ianto had been in before, by the nurse. They were recommended to get some sleep. The nurse told them that Corinthians surgery was booked for nine o'clock the next morning. With the last congratulations she left. Ianto sat on the bed looking at Kieran. Five long minute past until Kieran finally spoke.

"Nice names. For the kids I mean."

Ianto just looked at him, that wasn't what he had expected to come out of the older mans mouth.

"Thanks. I... I wanted to ask... "Ianto couldn't bring himself to ask the question as he was afraid of the answer.

"I wanted to ask you to stay. With me and the kids, I know that you were supposed to move but I... I think I love you."

He couldn't believe what he had just said. Those three words that he didn't think he would or could say to anyone after Jack. He had told Kieran that he loved him! If that didn't send him running Ianto would die of shock.

"Ianto, I would love to stay with you, and the kids but how? You don't live here. Hell you don't even live in this century Ianto. This isn't like Gavin and Stacey." Ianto smiled at the memory of him and Kieran sitting on the sofa in his flat watching a 21st century DVD in the 50th century. "Ianto, it's not like that. I'm not Gavin and you are definitely not Stacey, we don't just live in different countries. Ianto we fucking live in different centuries. I love you too Ianto and if I could get up and leave my century to come back to yours with you I would. I just don't see a way of that happening. Do you?"

The question hung in the air, Ianto did know a way. The Doctor. But he didn't know if the Doctor would find some way of telling him that bringing Kieran back to the 21st century was dangerous, for him, the kids and probably even for Kieran. But Ianto knew that he loved Kieran, and he wanted him in his life. Ianto, the triplets and Kieran a happy family. Well as happy as you can be when Torchwood is still a small part of your life. Ianto wanted that more than anything, and he would give the Doctor anything to make it happen. By the time Kieran had noticed that Ianto's eyes where set on the door, behind which the Doctor and Shannen where still sitting, waiting for news, Ianto had, made up his mind about the future.

"You want me to get Shannen and him?" Ianto noticed that Kieran had not mentioned, looked or spoken to the Doctor unless it was necessary. Ianto wanted to think why but he was honestly too tired to think or speak so he just nodded his head.

Kieran walked out of the door. Five minutes later Shannen and the Doctor were in the room with Ianto, while Kieran was no where to be seen. After discussing the names that Ianto had chosen, why Corinthian needed surgery and what time everything was booked for the next day Ianto had asked to talk to the Doctor alone. Shannen had agreed, promising to find Kieran and to see Ianto in the morning.

"Ianto, I have a feeling that you have something on your mind?" The Doctor spoke, keeping his eyes locked with Ianto's.

"Doctor I…I was wondering if Kieran could, well, come home with us? When Corinthian has had his surgery and is all clear to go home. Can he come with us, without disturbing timelines or creating a paradox or something?"

The Doctor looked as if he was thinking about it, after a few minutes passed, the Doctor looked back up at Ianto.

"Are you sure that's what you want? I mean, if you, the triplets and Kieran go back to the 21st century, then a month later Jack comes back, what are you going to do then? I'm just saying because, if by a month or more Jack does come back and you choose him, then it will be too late for me to bring Kieran back here. Too much time will have past; Kieran will not be able to leave the 21st century Ianto. Then that will leave you to make the decision, between Jack and Kieran. "

Ianto thought about it, he knew that if it did come to that his decision would be hard to make, but he also knew it was inevitable. So Ianto had mad his decision and the Doctor had an answer.

When Kieran came back into the room, the Doctor was making his way out, telling Ianto that he and Shannen would be there tomorrow after Corinthian had his surgery, to take them home. Ianto had smiled and said goodbye, then he told Kieran the good news.

**The next day.**

By one o'clock, Corinthian had had his surgery and was ready to leave the hospital, Cadwyn's things had been put into a bag and, she too was ready to leave the hospital and Kai was in the same position as his sister and brother. Ianto was getting ready to leave the hospital with the Doctor, Shannen, the triplets and Kieran when he saw John.

Cadwyn, Kai and Corinthian were each in a pram of their own. The Doctor was pushing Cadwyn, Shannen, pushing Kai and Kieran pushing Corinthian. When Ianto saw John he was sure that something bad was going to happen, but it didn't. John came over and said congratulations and goodbye to Kieran and Ianto. Then he had turned and walked into the hospital, while Ianto, Kieran, Shannen, the triplets and The Doctor carried on making their way to the TARDIS.

Kieran made the mistake of commenting that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside, causing the Doctor to laugh loudly, waking up Cadwyn and her little brothers. Ianto had sang them back to sleep and the rest of the journey in the TARDIS was relatively smooth, for a ship that was being driven by two people instead of eight.

When they landed in Ianto's living room everyone said their goodbyes, the Doctor wished Ianto and Kieran luck and told them that he and Shannen would be back in a month or two to see how they were all getting along. Shannen has told Ianto that she would be back sooner that that to see her nice and nephews and told Kieran to look after them all, because if he hurt Ianto or the triplets, she would kill him with her bare hands. After Ianto, Kieran and the kids were out of the TARDIS the doors closed and in less that one minute the Doctor, Shannen and the TARDIS were gone.

**A week later.**

A week later and everything was perfect. Gwen, Rhys and Llinos had come over on Wednesday, to meet Kieran and the triplets. Gwen had, much like Shannen, threatened to kill Kieran if he hurt Ianto or the kids in any way. Rhys had offered Kieran a job, which he had taken, although he had many qualifications and was a lawyer back in the 50th century. Gwen had asked if Kieran knew about Torchwood, Jack and the Doctor. All of which Ianto had answered yes too.

Saturday had brought Ianto crashing back down to reality, quickly and painfully. Kieran had stayed in with the triplets while Ianto had gone to sort out some paperwork at Torchwood. Ianto, having done all of the paperwork and important things at Torchwood for the day, had got into his car and driven home. What stopped him by the end of his driveway was a figure. A man, the one man Ianto would have loved to months ago. Knowing that the next hours of his life were going to be hard, Ianto made a decision.


	2. Look who's back!

_Hey guys! :D Sorry for a tad of a long wait on this, i had to get through 2 Welsh Orals, an English oral and revision for upcoming exams oh as well as working so blame life for the wait!. Ohhh also may i just add, COE didnt happen to me! At all! _

_Anyway, not sure im happy with this installment but its the best i could do! :) Gotta say thankyou to Emma Lloyd-Asbery, Sera OB, Katy Whatling and Garry Ingram who kindly let me use their names as characters :) Ohhh, Logan Welsh and Patrick O'Brien are mine :P Even though they dont play a very big part in the story im proud of 'em :D  
Anyway, so yes, hope you enjoy. :D And thankyou to everyone who subscribed and reviewed :) Cary Chi pobol 3 _

**Back, but for how long?**

Ianto stepped out of the car, knowing that the conversation he was about to have would most likely determine the rest of his life. He didn't want to have to do this. Ianto had moved as far away as possible from where his old flat was. It wasn't because of the area, the flat or even his memories of Jack and himself doing many different things in the flat. Ianto had moved as soon as he found out that he was pregnant because he knew that, if Jack did come back, the flat would most likely be the first place he would look for Ianto. But now, somehow, Jack was back, and regardless of having moved to live opposite Gwen and Rhys in one of the large Victorian style houses, Jack had found him. The only thing Ianto could think about at that moment was the triplets and Kieran. How was he going to cope with this? If Jack found out about the triplets then what would Ianto do? What would Kieran do? He was like a father to Corinthian, Cadwyn and Kai, and Ianto loved him. He would not lose his kids or Kieran for anything, not even another chance of a relationship with Jack. Ianto was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Jacks voice.  
"Ianto." His name was barely a whisper when it escaped Jacks lips. Before he got a chance to say anything else Ianto had cut across him.

"Good to see you _sir_, everything at the Hub is as you left it, except the team of course. A file has been created on your desk for each of them. All their information is in there, each has been trained by either Gwen or I and all the books have been updated by me monthly. If you don't mind sir I would like to continue the monthly updates myself. If that is okay with you sir?"

Jack was speechless for a moment. Then he said one thing that got Ianto extremely angry.

"Ianto I thought we got past the 'sir' thing."

"You left Jack! Again! You left me again. I wouldn't mind if you had to go with the Doctor to save the earth from some evil creature of some sort, but you didn't Jack! You didn't have to go, yet you did! You left without telling me or Gwen! We were the last of the original team Jack. Owen and Tosh died and less than a week later it was as if you had to! How did you think we were going to cope without you? Actually no, did you even think about us Jack!"

By the time Ianto had finished he had gone from talking, to shouting loudly at Jack. Due to this, he hadn't heard the front door open and Kieran walk over the grave to stand right behind him, snaking his hands around his boyfriend's waist. Ianto visibly relaxed into Kieran's arms. Jack on the other hand was getting angrier.

"This must be Jack then?" Kieran spoke with no hint of any emotion in his voice. Jack noted that Kieran's accent was almost identical to his, and he swore that he could smell pheromones.  
To Ianto's surprise, Jack didn't do his full blown 'Captain Harkness flirting 'routine. Instead he spoke _at _Kieran.

"So, you seem to know me. Who are you and why exactly are your hands around my husbands waist?"

"Oh trust me; they have been much further than his waist..."

Before Ianto could say anything Jack had swiped forward punching Kieran in the mouth, causing his lip to bleed. Ianto was shocked by the action and Jacks attitude towards Kieran. Sure, Kieran didn't have to say what he had said, but Jack could have kept his cool. Couldn't he?

"Jack! What the hell do you think your doing?"  
Ianto was once again shouting, and with the front door wide open, everything from the outside could be heard in the house.  
The baby monitor that was attached to Kieran's belt lit up a red colour then one of the triplets cry's could be heard over it.

"I'll go to them," Ianto was first to speak, and moved form inspecting Kieran's injury to walking towards the door.

Before he went inside he turned around to look at Jack.

"Goodnight _sir. _I will see you at the hub tomorrow morning to make sure that you understand all the changes that have happened in your absence, but for now please get off my property."

With that, Ianto walked inside the house leaving Kieran to make sure that Jack did leave.  
Kieran had no idea how he was going to get Jack to leave, he would much rather have gone to check on the triplets. But he knew that seeing Jack on the end of the drive had surprised Ianto, and Kieran had learnt very on in their relationship that Ianto Jones did not like surprises.

Just a month after they had come back to the 21st century, Kieran had tried to throw a surprise welcome home party for Ianto and the triplets, it had ended up with Ianto shooting a vase, a few hours tidying up and Gwen, Rhys, Llinos and the rest of the 'new' torchwood team being lectured about why Ianto didn't like surprises. Form that day onwards, Kieran always told Ianto everything and he NEVER tried to surprise him.

Kieran hadn't realised that he has zoomed out until Jack tried to move towards the entrance of the house.

"Oh no you don't! You have caused enough trouble for today Jack. Ianto doesn't need this right now. He has important things on his mind."  
"Three very important people as well" Kieran mumbled

"What are you talking about! Come on Kieran, I love him! He is my husband! I know this guy, good looking, blonde hair owns a pub! You would love him! I can set you up with him just leave Ianto"

"It's not my place to tell you Jack. I know you love him but you're not the only one who does. I don't want anyone else Jack! And this is Ianto's choice, a choice that neither me nor you can push him into ok?!"

Kieran and Jack had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't hear Ianto come out of the house with Cadwyn in his arms. He had heard the whole conversation and had made one of the hardest decisions in his life.

"You want to know Jack? You want to know what happened in my life after you left. I gave birth to your triplets Jack! You have two sons and a daughter, not that you really care. Now please just go. I will see you tomorrow at the hub sir"

Ianto and Kieran walked into the house with their arms around each other, Ianto still holding Cadwyn, who was now fast asleep.  
Neither turned around to look at Jacks shell shocked face staring after them.

**THE NEXT MORNING.**

Kieran awoke to the strong smell of coffee and breakfast waffles drifting into his and Ianto's bedroom. He had been up late last night, watching Ianto as he turned in his obvious restless sleep. Kieran had, of course been repeating the consequences of the hard decision Ianto would soon have to make.  
Knowing that Ianto would soon have to decide if he wanted Jack or him, Kieran was beginning to feel uneasy.  
Whatever Ianto wanted, Kieran would go along with, it didn't matter if he liked it or not, he wouldn't upset Ianto or the triplets just because he was being dumped. He wasn't a petty man and he certainly wasn't an idiot.  
Ianto's voice broke him from his thoughts. Kieran climbed out of his cocoon of covers, put on a pair of Ianto's slippers and padded his way to the huge kitchen.

"How did we get here? When I used to know you so well" Ianto sang

The song carried on playing on the radio while Ianto put a blue, pink and green plastic bowl on the wooden table which lay to the left in the large kitchen.

"That was the awesome Paramore with Decode from the ever popular film Twilight..."

Kieran turned the Radio off before the Radio 1 presenter could finish his sentence.  
Kissing Cadwyn on the head as he walked past he snaked his arms around Ianto's waist, shocking him into jolting Kai and Corinthian to rest on his shoulders.

"Morning you, 'twas nice to wake up to your singing." Kissing Ianto on the cheek, ruffling Corinthian and Kai's hair, Kieran went to sit at the table.

Sitting both little boys in their high chairs, Ianto handed Kieran the pink bowl and he placed the other two next to him on the table. Kieran; recognising what Ianto wanted him to do, began feeding Cadwyn while Ianto fed Kai. Due to his healed cleft lip, Corinthian still took a long time to be fed and was normally left till last to be given food, which the hyper little boy did not mind as it meant he got time to play before he got made to sit still to eat.  
Cadwyn was the first to finish so Kieran fed Corinthian while Ianto finished feeding Kai. He couldn't even try making conversation with Ianto and knew there would be little point. Ianto's shoulders were so tense and Kieran could see the tiredness and stress showing on his face.  
So Kieran didn't bother Ianto with useless small talk. Instead, he got on with their usual morning routine as if Jack hadn't disturbed them last night. He began piling the dirty dished in the dishwasher and made up a bottle for each of the babies.

"Kieran, I-"Ianto didn't know how to approach the subject.

"You're going into work in a minute?" Kieran asked.

"Yes. I, I have to explain everything to Jack." Ianto replied.

"What's the point? He's not going to listen is he! And he sure as hell isn't going to just accept whatever your decision is!" Kieran announced loudly, angrily.

"Kieran please! Don't okay, just don't! It is hard enough trying to deal with Jack without upsetting you as well." Ianto pleaded."

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't think. Whatever you decide is fine with me." Kieran smiled warmly at Ianto.

As Ianto left the house, Kieran watched him reverse down the drive, he hated lying to Ianto.

**The HUB**

The cog door rolled back, revealing Ianto, standing tense, expressionless. Wearing black skinny jeans, a baggy black Paramore hooddy and trainers, he looked younger than he did in his suits and Jack suspected he would look even younger if he wasn't so tense.

Jack had already read through all the new staff files that Ianto and Gwen had set up for him. Nine members of staff were a bit much in Jacks opinion, he liked his teams small and family like and he would give Ianto his opinion when he came up stairs.  
Jack had met some of his new team late last night, he got a Weevil alert on his wrist strap a couple of hours after he reconnected the manipulator to the rift alerts. So Jack had gone on the hunt for a Weevil alone, thinking about Ianto the whole time. He was so angry that he manages to kill the Weevil with rouge shot from his Webbly, only just managing to miss a man who was trying to spray the Weevil. Later, Jack found that man to actually be a woman, one Emma Lloyd, who was one of his new field agents.  
A while later, Jack had met Garry, Sera and Katy who were the remaining three of his new field agents, now the only people he had to meet were his two new doctors and an archivist then his 'team' would be complete. Jack knew it wouldn't though, these weren't _his_ team! He hadn't picked any of them, he hadn't trained them and without Ianto the team would never be his team about his presence. Was yet to see how Gwen felt about his presence.  
Before Jack got the chance to think about what injuries Gwen would give him, Ianto walked into his office. Lacking his suit, coffee and polite smile in their place were skinny jeans and tenseness.

Jack grinned at him, being himself seemed his only option to begin with.

"No coffee Ianto? I'm ashamed of you." Jack laughed, indicating to Ianto that it was a joke.

"You're ashamed of _me_?! " Ianto breathed heavily

"Ianto, it was a joke, only a joke!" Jack quickly added

" No Jack! Do you know what is a joke? This! You, me, and whatever we used to be. That was a joke Jack. I loved you so much..."

"Really? You loved me that much that you've got a new hubby? New house too eh? Took me ages to try and find you again. You moved form your flat so that I couldn't find you didn't you?" Jack laid into him

"No Jack! I was made to move from my flat because it was too small. I was pregnant Jack! Torchwood had never had a pregnant MALE before! How in the hell did you expect me to cope with that! Especially on my own."

"I didn't know Ianto, if I'd have known I could have come back, used my Vortex manipulator to fix it, make it go away..."

Ianto stared at Jack as if he had just grown another head.

"You're an arse do you know that! They are your kids and you suggested that you would have killed them! Now I came here to discuss work, not my family." Ianto put emphasis on the word my.

"They're MY family too Ianto! And you know I didn't mean it like that! We have to talk about this! Torchwood is fine for now! We have to discuss us!" Jack breathed in and out shallowly after speaking so fast.

"THERE IS NO US! You left Jack! I love you, I will always love you but I'm not in love with you. If you really want to discuss what happened while you were away then I will tell you. But don't think this is an invitation back into my life, or theirs for that matter. I will never stop you from seeing your kids Jack, but unless you can prove you will be there for them like a farther should be, then you will not be in their life Jack. I swore to protect them when they were born, and as long as I live, they will be protected. "

Two hours later.  
Hub

Ianto had just finished telling Jack about what happened after he left when Logan entered the Hub. Jack looked up from Ianto's stony eyes when his office door entered. He didn't get a chance to say a word before one of his doctors, who he had not met yet began to talk almost at him.

"Morning _Captain_. My name is Logan Welsh, no pun intended. I don't know if you've read all our files yet, from what I've been told about you, I assume you have at least glanced at them. If so, you _should _know that I, along with Mr Patrick O'Brien are your Torchwood doctors. I just wanted to introduce myself after i heard you got to meet the fantastic four last night while on a weevil hunt."

Logan finally took a breath, opening his eyes to look around the office, his eyes came to rest on Ianto Jones' amused face. Logan took a deep breath, trying not to get angry at himself for being such an idiot and barging in on the conversation he knew would have been taking place between his boss and the Captain.

"Boss-man! Haven't had the pleasure of seeing your face for what? Twelve hours?"  
Logan's sarcasm made Ianto's smile grow wider.

"Oh Logan my boy! I know you must have missed me so much in that long period of time but Captain Harkness and I have details to discuss and my cariad was hoping you and that beautiful daughter of yours would come round to ours for a meal tonight?"

"Aaah, I so did, tell Kie I am honoured to be asked by such a poker face master! I will however have to try and get her from the she-witch; she's apparently displeased with my fashion choices for Izzabella. I'll do my best and be at yours for around five. Sorry for interrupting."

When Logan left, Ianto's face was split into a pure smile, Jack' face however was the complete opposite.

"So, you and the team are close then? Isn't that a bit risky?"

"Yes Jack we are close and no I do not think its risky, I managed to sneak in Lisa because the team wasn't close enough to care about each other! Tosh turned to an alien who would have drained her body of life 'cause no one on the team cared enough to be her friend. Owen had sex with random strangers for god knows how long because he never got over what happened to Katie and had no one to talk to about it. And Gwen, what _didn't _Gwen do? She managed to sneak onto the team due to your carelessness, she had one hell of an affair with Owen 'cause she thought it would make you jealous and her list goes on and on. She managed to get away with all of that because we were always pre-occupied.

So no Jack, I don't think having a larger team is bad 'cause everyone gets time to their selves not to mention time with their family and everyone is close! Torchwood was always like a family to Tosh and even if Owen didn't want us to know, it was to him as well. I'm sorry if you don't like what I've done with the team but in my opinion, they are brilliant and each one of them has been trained, properly, in each department of Torchwood three. "

Jack stood there, shocked into silence. The Ianto Jones he knew wouldn't have said anything like that to him. He would have stayed quiet and polite. Actually, the Ianto Jones that Jack knew would have only hired two people back onto the team 'cause he would have knew that that is what Jack would have wanted. Standing there, looking at this young man, old before his time, Jack saw that when you put people in certain situations they become entirely new people. The Ianto Jones that Jack had known was gone, this was a completely new person and Jack realised that he needed Ianto, in whatever way he was allowed, he had to be in this mans life.

"So, what happens now?"

Jacks lost boy look shocked Ianto. He found it hard to stay angry when Jack made faces like that, but this time, Ianto would not be backing down. He would stay angry at his Captain until he made it possible to forgive him.

"That really depends on your decisions Jack. I'm not leaving Kieran, he is as much as a father to the triplets as you or I. I am sorry Jack, but when I said earlier that I wasn't _in _love with you, I meant it. I found Kieran and I'm not willing to let him go just yet. I want you in my life Jack, as a friend. And if you want to be in their lives, I'm sure the triplets would love to meet you and get to know you."

"I get it, I really do. He's gorgeous and he really loves you. Ha, I tried to get him to leave you, told him about Jimmy!"

Ianto laughed as well, Jimmy had been amazing to him when Jack was being a pain; of course, it was Jimmy's lovely pub and free 'your husbands a twat' drinks that Ianto had loved the most about him.

"I know, I heard you over the baby monitor, it was on Kieran's belt remember? I'm proud of him you know. He was scared shitless of the day that you would return, you wouldn't believe how many fights we have had over you. He thinks I'm gunna throw him away like rubbish, duw how wrong he is. Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to go on."

Jack smiled, he was glad Ianto was happy and even though the pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach was killing him, he wanted his husband to be happy. Husband...

"Ianto, I want to be part of the kids lives but how are you going to introduce me, they've got you as what, Tad, Kieran as Dad, what am I gunna be Ianto? How are you going to explain the fact that I don't get any older? I'm dangerous Ianto its..."

Jack didn't get to finish his sentence as Ianto had already began to respond to what Jack was saying.

"Then be a part of it! I am giving you a 'in' here Jack, if you cared about me or the kids you would take it! Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I know you do care you just get me so angry sometimes! Yes I am their Tad and they will call Kieran Da but you can be anything Jack. You are their father! You can be Papa or Father or Vati, I do not care! They will not care! As long as you are there for them Jack, they will not mind what they call you! Don't even think about springing that on my Jack Harkness! I do not care what Alice Carter thinks about you! I'm already in on the danger of this world so that doesn't make a difference and open your eyes Jack! The triplets are three weeks old! They don't even know you yet and your thinking about the future! We can cross the line of 'why isn't papa getting wrinkly?" when they get there. Please Jack, they need you, I need you. How am I gunna explain the whole, man up the duff thing when they grow up?"

Ianto smiled, he knew he had convinced Jack. He could see the appeal of a family to Jack and convincing the Captain that what his other daughter had said about him was untrue was a certain way for Ianto to get the Jack he loved to appear.

"I'd love to be a part of their lives. Although that conversation will be a very long and tiring one. You should get going shouldn't you? If Logan is going to yours for 5?"

"If I didn't know you better Harkness, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me! But you are right, I need to get home before Kai screams the house down or Corinthian manages to get Cadwyn hyper. I will be back in, I'm not on the rota for a few days and with you as their boss now I should re-make the rota."

"Ianto no, I want you as my second in command. These people are basically your team, it will take a long time for them to come and trust me so please, please e my second?"

"Okay, I will but there will need to be a lot of changes to come for Torchwood Jack, my changes are already in place and more will be needed. But for now, I really should go before Kie has no nails left to chew on. See you soon Jack."

As Ianto left, Jack shut the door of his office, turned on the spot and went down into his living quarters which hadn't been used in a long time. Sitting on his bunk, Jack's thoughts all stormed his brain, there was something Ianto was holding back from him, he could tell by his husbands posture as he walked away.

As he left, Ianto thought about the conversation he just had with Jack. Things seemed to be sorting themselves out. The only problem was what Ianto hadn't told Jack. There was a lot more they still had to discuss but the time wasn't right yet. Ianto could tell Jack knew something was missing from the story, Jack never was the best con-man but equally Ianto could not hide the youthfulness that still shadowed his features. The youthfulness that Jack would soon work out had a lot more to do with him that he knew.


	3. Oh Heeell No!

_Wow! I've shocked even myself! Another chapter! Although, this one was written while i was trying to learn Or Mice And Men (and for anyone who has read that, do you guys like it?!) Anyway so yeah, im not sure if anyone is reading this or enjoying it but i've had some people favourite it so im hoping you guys like this so far :) _

_Right, there are many things i dont own in this :P Right! Dont own Co-op or Tesco. (For anyone who dont know, these are both supermarkets) I also dont own, Ianto, Rhiannon, Johnny, Micah or David.  
I do however own Kieran, Guto, Dion Lliwen and Fflur. Any you guys will find out later who they are (Y) _

_Oh, one more thing about this chapter, there is two paragraphs in welsh, so underneath those paragraphs there will be bold italic writing which will be a loose translation of what is said in Welsh. Sorry, i had to add the Welsh, i've been doing Welsh revision for a week and its kinda in my head now so yes hope you lot dont mind xD Also, you may notice i say 'Ti' sometimes but 'Chi' other times, well, in Welsh, Ti is like something you would say to your mates and 'Chi' is something you would say to someone who is respected or is at a higher authority than you. just a little welsh lesson there :P  
Anyway, read and reviewe if you have time :) _

_Enjoy!_

**From one problem to another!**

The large wooden door of the Victorian house was already open, showing anyone who walked past the roomy hallway and second wooden door that lay behind the first. When he'd bought the house, he knew he was pregnant with the triplets which meant he had looked for a house which was big enough for the four of them but still close enough to the Hub. That had soon become a problem for him as there weren't many that suited his criteria so Ianto changed his list.

_Ianto's List!_

Get a house large enough for; Me, baby x 3. With enough guest rooms for; Rhiannon, Johnny, Micah, David, Guto, Dion, Lliwen and Fflur.

Make sure there is a basement or a floor for all Torchwood related things.

Get house at suitable distance away from Rift but still close driving distance from work (Hub and Shop)

House must be at a suitable place for kids' future- for school, safety (Roads ect) and nice environment.

I MUST be able to decorate the house myself! Not a chance of taking a furnished one!

_House must have room for the TARDIS, the Doc and SHANNEN!!_

Note to self Ianto- do not show any documents to Shannen, she will write on them!

So Ianto followed his list and got this beautiful Victorian house which was conveniently across the road to Gwen and Rhys. 'Course, there was still a lot of decorating still to be done on the inside, the only rooms which were completely finished were the nursery, the kids room (although they were sharing at the moment, there were separate rooms ready for when they grew up) and the master bedroom. Ianto and Kieran would be spending the next few weeks decorating the house until it was all decorated.

As he pushed his way through the second wooden door, Ianto heard the distinct sound of Kieran talking to someone. Checking his watch, he noted that it was only quarter to five and Logan definitely wouldn't be at theirs yet. Which meant that Kieran was either talking to the kids or had gone completely bonkers.

Entering the living room Ianto dropped the Co-op and Tesco bags he had been holding. He couldn't believe his eyes, he actually had to blink them once or twice to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Duw, this was a revelation! His dad would be pissing himself at who was standing in Ianto's living room.

In three quick motions Ianto had managed to hug, punch and push Dion onto the leather sofa so hard that he couldn't get up due to shock. Kieran shot into action, taking his boyfriend by the fists with one hand and restraining his wais with his other arm. Staring into Ianto's face he saw a muddle of emotions that would normally be sternly guarded. Anger, pain, sadness and affection all muddled into one on his lovers face. Before he got a chance to ask Ianto what was the matter, said man had begun shouting in welsh at the man, Kieran was made to believe was one of Ianto's family friends.

"Be aflwydd wyt 'ti'n meddwl 'ti'n gwneud yma? Be digwyddod i 'dwi ddim yn dy angan chdi dim mwy' a 'dwi am byw ar fy'n mhen fy hun Ianto'? Dywedodd Tad bysa hun yn digwydd! Dywedodd o wrthaf bysa ti'n nol, yn' gofyn am dy arian' dymunodd o. Dyna pam ti yma Dai? Oedd Tad yn iawn?"

**_"What the hell do you think your doing here? What happened to 'i dont need you any more' and 'I'm gunna live on my own Ianto'? Tad(Dad) said this would happen! He told me you'd be back asking for 'my money'. Thats what he predicted/ promised. That why your here Dai? Was Tad(Dad) right?"_**

"Nagoedd! Ianto plîs! Gwrando arna i! Dwi ddim yma i dwyn dy bres iawn? Dwi yma id y weld di! 'Wnaeth Guto dweud wrthaf be digwyddod arol i mi dy weld di y tro olaf, dwi mond eisio fod yn brawd da Yan!"

_**"No he wasn't! Ianto please! Listen to me! I am not here to steal your money alright? I'm here to see you! Guto told me what happened since the last time I saw you, i only want to be a good brother Yan!"**_

Kieran couldn't take it anymore! He could speak English onward from the 19th century; he'd learnt that in history class at school, but Welsh?! Wales hadn't even become a colony by the time he was in school. Hell, the only person in his family who knew about Wales was his grandma, and she was as high as a kite most of the time. Welsh was about the only language Kieran hadn't grasped; French, Spanish, Italian, German, Latin and English (19th-50th century) he knew in and out. Ianto had tried to teach him Welsh but so far, all he had managed to get was 'Rhyw' and 'dos i cwt'. Ianto hadn't told him what either meant, but when he tried saying 'Rhyw' to Kai, Ianto had jumped up and clamped his hand over his mouth! He needed to know what was going on right now, things were already bad enough with _Captain Jack_ they didn't need another argument and this one was getting full on.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but there are sleeping infants upstairs right now and they only went down half an hour ago, i will not be up all night with them because of a petty argument with a stranger in a language I don't even understand!"

Kieran's voice broke through Ianto's sharp staring. As soon as Ianto heard his lovers voice and what he was muttering about, he felt really bad for the harshness and volume of his voice. He knew this must be hard for Kieran! Jeez, two annoyances in two days! Jack is one thing but seeing Dion again, today of all days, it just sent him over the edge!

"Sorry cariad. I, I didn't mean to make this so that you didn't understand. Listen, you may want to sit down for this because i don't know what lies this one," Ianto pointed his finger at the dark haired man (and he used that term loosely) that was sitting on the sofa.

Kieran quickly sat down on the huge armchair/recliner that the Doctor gave them as a baby-present. At the time, Kieran had wondered how an massive padded armchair would ever help with the kids but once the 'I scream, we all scream' routine started in the early hours, Kieran was so thank-full for the weird alien chair he could have snogged the Doctor.

Kieran hadn't noticed that Ianto had asked him a question and was now looking at him expectantly. He was thank-full for Dion answering the question for him, even if it did bring out the truth behind all these lies.

"I told him i was a friend of the family."  
Kieran noted that the boy's voice was so heavily accented when he spoke English that he almost sounded like he was still talking welsh.

"Alright, well Kieran, meet Dion. My brother."

_Thanks for reading guys, reviewe if you have time :) _

_xox_


	4. Truth & Nothing But The Truth!

_Hey again guys! Weeel im very proud of how much im updating this right now! :D Dion does have a point in the story guys, he isnt just randomly put into the plot! Bare with me 'cause i knew where this is going now (Y)  
Still don't own Torchwood or anyone in it :( I do own the people you dont recognise though :D _

_Ohhhh! I wanna thank everyone who is reading and who has/is adding the story but i 'speshly want to say thanks to Terrorist kitten Of Hell! :D Just 'cause shes awsome :P _

_Probably wont update tomorrow night as i have work 'till six and the business revision so till thursday :) Much Love xox_

_Enjoy..._

**Time to kiss and make up?**

Previously: _"This is Dion, My brother."_

Kieran was shocked to say the least! He already knew that when Ianto's parents split up he and his brother had ended up living with their farther and Ianto's mother and two sisters had ended up living in Newport. Kieran and Ianto had talked on end about all of this when they had arrived back in Cardiff. Never though, had Ianto mentioned Dion. That's why it had shocked Kieran into silence.

"Kie? Listen I know this must be hell for you right now, with Jack and Dion turning up but please, let me explain!"

Dion laughed! Oh what a brother he had, Ianto actually thought he could get out of this mess! This Kieran guy obviously meant a lot to Ianto but yet, he had lies to him. He would have thought that Ianto learnt from the best that lies never worked out. Their family was created on the basis of lies and in the end, it was ruined by lies. Hell, he thought Ianto had more sense.

"Ohhh, Yanny! You lied to him, _you _lied! Tad may have been right about me but he sure as hell was wrong about you! Duw, mae'n rhaid bod o'n troin yn ei bedd!"

"_Don't call me that!_ Don't even think about talking to me about lying! You lied for just about everything Dion! I lied to protect my family, I know you Dion! I know what sort of trouble you bring with you! Paid! Paid a meiddio! You have no right Dion, you had no right coming here and that comment was distasteful even for you!"

Dion rose out of the sofa and was standing right in front of Ianto now. Kieran could see Ianto tensing, his shoulders rising while he squared up to his brother. Kieran restrained Ianto again by using his arm as a barrier around his lovers waist. Today had been a long day but he needed answers as much as he knew Ianto ( & maybe Dion) needed to settle their consciences and 'kiss and make up' as people said.

" Ianto! Cool it, think of the little 'uns. Remember that they are fast asleep upstairs, do you really want one of them seeing their Tad this angry?" Ianto shook his head so Kieran continued. "Right boys, sit."

When neither Ianto nor Dion moved to sit down Kieran lost his cool. This was getting too much! He'd already called Logan to cancel tonight; he would not miss a chance to talk to Ianto about how his meeting with Jack went.

"_Sit! Now! _" Both men instantly found seats. "Ianto, explanation, now please. You, Dion is it? Stop snivelling, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have to demand answers!."  
Kieran breathed outwards. He hated being angry!

Ianto closed his eyes for a second, this was going to be a long and complicated explanation. Especially for Kieran; he had learnt the whole 21st century basic history in school, but Ianto's family was on the total opposite side of the scale to anything relating to the word 'basic'.

"Dion is my brother, he's seventeen years old. He was born when I was seven. Guto was ten, Lliwen was thirteen, Fflur was fifteen and Rhiannon was 19. Mam had her breakdown two weeks after Dion was born. She went mental; told Tad the baby wasn't his which sent him into a downward spiral, he went to find mam a doctor..."

"No he didn't! He left us Ianto! He fucking left us! Told Rhi to look after us all! Did he have a brain in that fat 'ead of his at all? Rhi was like five months pregnant, what did he think she was, Mary Fucking Poppins?"

"Shut it Dion! He had to find mam a doctor before she tried to kill herself or god help us, kill you!"

The look on Dion's face showed Kieran and Ianto that he wasn't aware of this information until just now. Kieran thought about warning Ianto not to take this too far, but this issue wasn't going to end if all the cards weren't laid on the table.

"Rhiannon didn't tell you that though did she? No, 'course she didn't. She only wanted to poison your mind against Tad. Why did you listen to her Di? Pres. It always is with you isn't it Dion? Well, what Rhiannon failed to tell you was that mam had post natal depression! She told Tad all them hurtful things about you not being his purely just to lash out at him. She wanted him to feel as unwanted and rejected as her post- natal made her feel. Tad did find her a doctor, a very expensive one who gave us more bad news about mam. I guess Rhiannon didn't tell you about her being Bi-polar either? No, I expect not. Well, this doctor Tad found, told him that mam was bipolar and would need to go into a rehabilitation centre for a while to get over everything that was facing her at the time. At the time, we were living well below the set poverty line, Tad could barely muster up enough money to feed the eight of us. He skipped out on most of the meals so he'd have to feed one less person. Duw! He thought everything was gunna get better! Nothing did, in-fact, it all got so much worse. He and I came home from the shop one day to find mam leaning over your crib with her red pillow crushed over your face. I will never forget that moment, you should have seen the horror on Tad's face at the concept on loosing you. That was the day he got the shop into a partnership and managed to get a second job at Debenhams. Duw he hated that job, but he knew he needed it to make sure mam got better and wouldn't harm you."

Ianto's eyes were glazing over, tears threatening to pour down his cheeks like a waterfall. It broke his heart to see his brother like this. Whatever Ianto thought about him was true, he knew that full well. He had let Rhiannon poison his mind about Tad, and Ianto has been right with his prediction that money was the prize he got for letting Rhiannon tint his memories about his Tad. Before he got a chance to say anything, Ianto had already carried on with their life story.

"So mam went away while Tad was working his arse off to try and pay for her to get better. Rhiannon had left with Johnny so none of us knew where the hell she was. Then there was Fflur and Lliwen who were both in school and working jobs to help Tad feed us all. Guto had just turned 13 so he got a paper round and a after school job in a pet shop. Which only left Dion and I. At seven years old, I'd basically become a parent. Tad was too busy with all the work and the rest of them were too busy with school and then adding work onto that, no one had time to notice that I'd taken over mam's jobs. Its not that I minded, I loved the fact that I didn't have to go to school but no one appreciated what I was doing."

Ianto took a beep breath, getting all of this out was actually helping and he knew that Dion needed this, he was too young to remember most of it, so re-telling the story might be good for them both.

"When Fflur turned 18, she became responsible. She got me into a good school even if I was a ten year old who'd managed to teach himself how to read and write. 'Course I'd only managed to do them in welsh but I managed English quite well once I got into it. I still had to look after you after I got home from school so that Fflur could go to work, we still needed all the money we could get. Fflur moved out when she was twenty one, decided she wanted to go to university after all. That left Lliwen to look after the rest of us. I was still only 13, Guto was 16 and had three jobs on the go, Dion was seven and Lliwen was 19. She took charge much like Fflur had, she managed to get everything to run smoothly in the day to day of the family. Lliwen didn't have to do that for long though 'cause the day Dion turned eight, Mam came home. The doctors thought she was cured! They said she could come home and would be fine as long as she had a hobby. So Tad paid the last bill on mam's centre and gave her a choice of hobbies to take up. Without the cost of the rehabilitation centre on our bills, we were set above the poverty line at last- although, by this time the only poverty line that people noticed was the type of clothes you wore or if you lived in a council house. Tad was so happy to have his family back on track, Rhiannon, Johnny and their son David who was three at the time came to live by us so mam could go and see them. Everything seemed fine, until she saw you again. As soon as she looked at you, he face masked into a blank page, she ignored you whenever you walked past her. You didn't recognise her, _ha,_ she was so pissed at Tad for not making sure you knew who she was. It was so ironic seeing as she didn't look as if _she_ wanted to know you, but at the same time she wanted _you_ to know her!"

Dion looked shocked; Rhiannon hadn't told him any of this. She had told him that Tad had left them for a job and that he hadn't cared about them. Dion finally saw that what Rhiannon told him wasn't what had actually happened; it was how she had felt at the time.

"We had two relatively happy years of being a family. Rhi actually made the effort to be nice to Tad for David's sake. Then irony struck us again! Our family seemed to be the butt of the worlds sarcastic jokes at the time. The doctors who'd told Tad to get mam a hobby had a son, this son was a salsa teacher. That salsa teacher was the one who mam was having an affair with and he is one factor responsible for breaking up mam and Tad's marriage."

"Yann, I-I didn't know. I-I'm sorry. You did so much for me and I was bitter cause you left me for Torchwood. I need you Yann. I messed up."

Ianto hugged his little brother, holding his skinny form as the dark haired boy cried into the crook of his neck. Kieran knew there was more on this subject to come, Dion wanted- no, he needed Ianto's help and after hearing how Ianto had basically been a mother to this boy, Kieran knew they would be helping Dion.


End file.
